Various Prologues
by The Goddess Of War Athena
Summary: Various prologues for old and new stories I have written, or forgotten. All of them will be Harry centric. There will be a mixture of pairings, male and female. There will also be AU and some contain a change of gender.
1. Prologue 1 A New Start

**Summary:** Various prologues for old and new stories I have written, or forgotten. All of them will be Harry centric. There will be a mixture of pairings, male and female. There will also be AU and some contain a change of gender.

**A/N:** A series of prologues I have on hand, some have not been finished, and others have. There will be fem! Harry, time travel, slash, fem slash, het pairings and anything else I can come up with, for example Harry being the mate of a creature.

No, they are not up for adoption, I will be continuing these stories some time in the future, I had just thought I would put them up and entice you all to wait for them. No idea when I may continue them. This first one however will be continued soon.

* * *

Prologue

It was over, finally over. The monster that had plagued every second of her life, destroyed. The last sixteen years of her life spent in strife, condemned and vilified, praised and set on a pedestal, all finally ended.

Saving a people that had never saved her; had never thought passed their need for a whipping girl, to see the damage they had caused to her psyche. She had still done it though, but not for them, no never for them, just those that mattered.

However, that was for naught for he took with him all that she held dear. Her reasons to continue to fight, one by one they had fallen taking their killers with them as they fell to death.

So with no reason to live why stay. She was given a choice by death itself, pass on to the after life, or help remake a world torn by war but capable of being saved, wanting to be saved but just needing a reason to help save itself.

She chose the latter choice and her spirit whisked off to this other world, her body restored, healed and ready for the battles ahead, knowing that in the end all would be worth the cost.

* * *

In this, other world Neville Longbottom would snap awake from deep slumber in his dorm in Gryffindor house. A smile would light his face at the feel of the bond broken and faded over sixteen years being renewed, strengthening as the other moved closer to his location at Hogwarts. He would roll over and fall into a peaceful slumber feeling complete for the first time in sixteen years.

* * *

**A/N:** I may even continue the prologue and make it longer. This story is still being written so I have no idea how long it will turn out to be. I am hoping for at least 20-30 chapters of fairly long length.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is part of the Gundam Seed series. It is about a Fem!Kira/Athrun pairing. Please don't get confused. Lacus and Athrun were never engaged in this. This would be a very short story if I decide to continue it.

* * *

Prologue

It really shouldn't have surprised me that the Earth Alliance would sink so low as to threaten a civilian to do their dirty work. Even better throw a civilian coordinator into a mobile suit and push them into a war, tell them to kill their own people if you don't want your friends to die. Those despicable, vile, greedy creatures; she could understand why her people wanted them dead. They had no morals when it came to coordinators.

She just wanted to go home, but her home was destroyed by the naturals. Not the coordinators they claimed to have done it. Yes Zaft had attacked first but it had been the EA who had solicited Orb into building the suits for them; for providing 'neutral' ground to hide it. It hadn't worked, Zaft found out and retaliated. The EA had purposefully destroyed Heliopolis from the inside out. And they didn't care. Not one bit. And that infuriated her.

If only she had made it to Athrun before that disgusting woman had pushed her into the Strike. If only, but if she had made it to him, her friends might not have lived. Then again they may have because they could have gotten to a shelter in time. Although she will never know what could have been if it had been done differently; if Athrun and she hadn't frozen when they had seen each other, if she had reacted faster.


End file.
